Entre misiones y celos
by TwoShamans
Summary: EdXRoy. Una nueva misión, un nuevo pueblo, una chica, y un Roy celoso...Oneshot


¡¡¡Wooo, nuestro primer EdXRoy (deseando que haya muchos másXD).

Perdón si hay faltas, no está corregido (me entró (de nuevo) la vena vaga), a pesar de eso esperamos que lo disfrutéis.

Disclaimer (me pregunto para qué sirve si ya todo el mundo lo sabeXD): FMA NO nos pertenece.

Esto es un fic pareja chicoXchico, si te desagrada este tipo de historias NOOO entres -.-

**Entre misiones y celos**

Junto a su hermano armadura, como siempre, Edward avanzaba rápido por las calles de Central ya que tenía a primera hora de la mañana que ver a Roy Mustang para que lo mandase a una nueva misión (¡ayer mismo le había entregado el reporte de la anterior!). Resopló cuando llegaron frente al edificio donde estaba el Coronel, y después de gritar algunas cosas como me llamará enano de nuevo, entró. Alphonse, en su interior, reía por la actuación de su hermano.

Llamó a la puerta, y escuchó la voz de Riza Hawkeye diciéndole que podía pasar dentro. Por lo menos, si ella estaba allí, Roy Mustang se contendría un poco por miedo a su pistola, o eso pensaba el rubio. Cuando entró, a ella la vio de pie en silencio, recta y con los brazos tras la espalda, la mujer los saludó a ambos y ellos devolvieron el saludo. Por su parte, Roy los observaba desde su mesa, como siempre, y una sonrisa muy malvada se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Que tal llevas que tu hermano te saque tantos metros de cabeza, enano de acero?

-¿¡Está diciendo que soy tan pequeño que podría vivir dentro de Al?-vociferó el chico, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa e inclinándose para atrás. La sonrisa del coronel se hizo más grande si cabía.

-Eso venía después.-Edward golpeó con furia la mesa antes de que una bala impactase entre este y el adulto.

-Por favor, la mesa NO tiene la culpa-Riza se volvió hacia su jefe, guardándose el arma cuando dejó de humear-. Discúlpeme por eso.-añadió, refiriéndose al agujero que acababa de dejar en el mueble.

-No si...No pasa nada, Teniente primera...Esto... ¡Ah, sí! Acerín-el joven arqueó una ceja visiblemente molesto- Te hice llamar porque tengo un encargo para ti, creo que estarás a la altura-se escuchó un crack cuando Edward apretó el puño mecánico, ¿o había sido el de carne y huesos?-. Nos han avisado de unos disturbios en una ciudad cercana, al parecer los aldeanos no están contentos con algunas cosas...Se parece bastante al sitio ese de la mina...El caso es que deberás encargarte de enterarte qué ocurre, y si puedes solucionarlo, mejor...

-¿Y con eso encontraré algo de la piedra?

-Bueno...-Roy se acercó a él desde el otro lado de la mesa, con los ojos brillantes-Dicen que la hija de uno de los aldeanos vio a un extranjero con algo muy parecido a la piedra, que utilizó para auto curarse de una fractura...

-Y... ¿no puedes enviar a alguno de tus subordinados a que investiguen que ocurre mientras nosotros nos encargamos del asunto de la piedra?-espetó Elric acercándose mas al comandante, quedando solo a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Al y Riza los observaban divertidos, podría ser que no se tolerasen mucho pero ambos sabían que muy en el fondo se tenían un gran afecto, lo que no sabían era que tenían razón. Edward sintió su corazón latir mas rápido al caer en cuenta lo cerca que estaba del comandante, pero desechó la sensación dándose la vuelta descaradamente y saliendo con un portazo de la oficina.

-¡Hermano!-exclamó Al siguiéndolo. Riza se fijó en la sonrisa de satisfacción que el moreno tenía en los labios, y dejando un poco de lado su condición de callar y escuchar, se acercó a el que en realidad era amigo de toda la vida.

-Señor, pido permiso para opinar.

-No sé sobre qué...Pero puedes opinar, claro.

-Creo que...Debería confesarle lo que siente-sonrió con dulzura, cosa que pocas veces hacía. Roy pareció confundido por lo que decidió explicárselo-. No me mire así, todos sabemos lo que siente por él...

-No digas tonterías-apartó la cabeza, fijando los ojos encima de la estantería de libros-. Él es un chico y nos llevamos demasiados años...es...imposible.-acabó en un triste susurro. Riza sonrió comprendiendo que si había desviado su rostro no era por enfado, sino por vergüenza del color que sus mejillas habían adquirido.

Edward se detuvo en medio del pasillo y golpeó el suelo con mucha fuerza, tanta que de no haber sido con la pierna mala, habría sentido dolor o algún calambre.

-Nii-san, nii-san...¿por qué te enfadaste tanto, nii-san si siempre es lo mismo?

-Es que...Es tan...¡insoportable!¿Por que nada mas me dice esas cosas a mi? ¿Que le he hecho para que me trate así?-le hablaba mas al aire que a su hermano y la armadura lo sabía.

-Dicen que las personas que aman o desean a otras se lo demuestran de esa manera-de haber podido al menor de los hermanos se lae habría dibujado una sonrisa en la cara. Edward se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hermano y sintió como un repentino calor subía a sus mejillas.

-Vamos ya, este lugar no me gusta-repuso caminando de nuevo hacia la salida del cuartel.

-¿Por que les cuesta tanto aceptarlo?-suspiró Al antes de seguir el ejemplo de su hermano y salir del lugar tras él.

Al día siguiente, Edward y Alphonse Elric bajaban del tren, mientras el sol les daba de lleno. El mayor de los hermanos, con una de las manos en los bolsillos y la otra sujetando la maleta, le indicó a la armadura que lo siguiera. Antes de buscar a la chica que había visto al extranjero, tenía que hablar con la gente del pueblo. Cuando los vieron aparecer, todos se acercaron a ellos al principio para admirar a Alphonse, y al enterarse de quiénes eran y para qué venían, para las quejas.

Cuando caía la noche, al fin pudieron detenerse frente a un hostal para descansar. Edward maldijo por no poder ir a enterarse sobre lo que él venía buscando, pero no había nada que hacer, tal y como le dijo Alphonse cuando se quedó.

A la mañana siguiente Ed le pidió a Al que se quedase a averiguar mas de la piedra mientras él se hacía cargo de la situación del pueblo, dejó como excusa que era muy aburrido y no quería someterlo a sus obligaciones aunque la brillante armadura sabía a la perfección que lo que su hermano deseaba era estar solo para despejar esos pensamientos que volaban alrededor del coronel Roy Mustang, se había fijado que el rubio no pegó el ojo en toda la noche hablando consigo mismo, preguntándose si había hecho algo para que el moreno lo odiase tanto.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?-preguntó por última vez. Acero asintió distraído y salió del lugar tras dejarle una triste sonrisa a Al-No sé a cual de los dos los lastima mas...pero no me gusta verte así nii-san.

El rubio comenzó a pasearse por las ciudades, preguntando a la gente sobre qué quejas tenían, recibiendo casi siempre la misma respuesta: demasiados impuestos, muchas horas de trabajo, pocos turistas para alegrar el lugar y que las posadas ganasen dinero...En resumen, lo que solía pasar en todos los pueblos. Por eso iba tomando apuntes en su memoria sin mucho interés, pensando más bien en qué debería de estar haciendo Alphonse, si ya había encontrado a esa chica. Hacia medio día decidió volver al hostal para hablar con él, a ver si había buenas nuevas sobre la piedra filosofal, pero no hizo falta porque lo vio en la calle. Fue a saludarle, pero se detuvo al ver una figura junto a él. Agudizó la vista: era una muchacha, más alta que él (¡maldita sea, pensó), de cabellos castaño claros y ojos del mismo color, grandes y expresivos. Su rostro estaba moreno a causa de muchas horas de trabajo al sol, y sus manos eran rudas, lo cual no era normal en una joven de su edad (alrededor de catorce o quince años). Edward no se fijó mucho en su cuerpo, esas cosas no eran de su interés y no iban a comenzar a serlo entonces.

Al principio decidió quedarse escondido a ver qué hacían, pero luego se sintió realmente estúpido por su primera reacción, así que se acercó a su hermano, llamándolo con un grito. Este se volvió y lo saludó a su vez. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, le presentó a la chica.

-Ella es Agatha.-presentó, y el joven rubio entendió deprisa que ella era la chica que había visto al extranjero utilizando la piedra filosofal.

-Mi nombre es...

-Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero. Él me lo dijo, además eres bastante conocido, el perro que está del bando del pueblo y todo eso...-sonrió.

Edward se sorprendió de que no hiciera mención a su estatura, como normalmente hacía todo el mundo, pero prefirió que así fuera.

-Agatha me estaba contando unas anécdotas sobre el pueblo... ¿tú acabaste con el trabajo, nii-san?-preguntó, alegre, Alphonse. Edward asintió- Entonces podríamos ir todos juntos a dar un paseo...a comer-añadió por ellos, ya que él no podía comer-. Así ella misma podría contarte lo que vio, nii-san.

La chica, al ver que Ed aceptaba la invitación, los llevó al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, Acero apenas probó bocado y como era de esperarse el plato de Al quedó intacto. Agatha se despidió de ellos frente a su casa y mientras entraba en ella los hermanos se marcharon.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Al cuando llegaron a la habitación de la posada. El mayor de los Elric lo miró distraído y de la misma manera asintió con la cabeza-Mentiroso...-añadió. Edward abrió la boca para replicar pero el sonido del teléfono repicando hizo que la volviese a cerrar. Con un resoplido, contento por la interrupción pero demasiado cansado como para querer coger el auricular, al final tuvo que hacerlo. Al otro lado, escuchó la horrible voz de Roy Mustang, diciéndole, como saludo (cómo no), enano. Él se exasperó y cuando le gritó unas cuantas barbaridades al que se suponía que era su jefe, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, preguntándole qué quería a esas horas.

-Preguntarte qué tal va tu encargo de esta vez.

-Usted nunca me ha llamado para preguntarme sobre eso.

-Sí, bueno...sólo...era por saber...-mintió, entornando los ojos a través del aparato, cosa que Edward, por supuesto, no podía saber. En realidad, desde lo que le dijera Riza, no había parado de darle vueltas a qué era lo que él sentía por Acero. Y, por supuesto, había pensando tanto en él que ahora estaba necesitado de su voz.

-Créeme que me basta con saber que te tengo que ver la cara de yeso que tienes cuando regrese para entregarte el informe, para que además me estés llamando-espetó Ed-, pero bueno que mas da, encontré a esta chica em...¡Agatha! así se llama, una chica muy linda la verdad, no nos ha contado que fue lo que vio, pero ya lo hará, de resto los problemas del pueblo son los típicos problemas, ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decir, así que puedes dejarme en paz-añadió. Roy sintió una extraña contracción en el pecho como si algo, muy dentro de él, se cállese en pedazos.

-Si tanto te molesta, no lo volveré a hacer-su voz sonó afectada, mas de lo que creyó-No me vuelvo a preocupar por tus cosas, Adiós, Acero-añadió y el ruido que hace la línea al cerrarse fue lo que siguió cuando sus palabras se las llevó el viento. El joven se quedó mirando el aparato mientras escuchaba el pip pip de este, y lo cerró consternado, sin saber qué decir ante las palabras de su superior, y sobretodo sorprendido por la manera en la que las había pronunciado. Decidió no darle muchas vueltas, por lo que fue a ducharse, para luego ir a dormir.

En Central, Roy daba vueltas en su despacho como un león enjaulado, profundamente herido por la actitud de Edward. Tenía ganas de destrozarlo todo como el chico había hecho con él, porque se sentía humillado, y sobretodo confundido. Lo que sentía por el rubio era cada vez más fuerte, y ni él, un hombre que chasqueaba los dedos y tenía a sus pies las féminas que hiciera falta, no podía entender qué era eso. Al final se sentó, retirando la cabeza hacia atrás, la mano en la frente. Sintió que alguien se acercaba, y supo que era Riza por el ruido tan escaso que hacía al caminar.

-Pensaba que ya se había marchado, Teniente Primera.

-Yo pensé que usted no se encuentra del todo bien, por eso me quedé, Coronel. Espero que no le importe.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa y con una mano señaló una de las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio, la mujer rubia se sentó frente a él.

-¿Que te hace pensar que no estoy del todo bien?

-Edward Elric.

Mientras el agua rodaba por el abdomen del alquimista de Acero las palabras de Roy no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza ¿El alquimista de la llama preocupándose por sus cosas? que absurdo le sonó aquello, pero a la vez sintió una extraña esperanza, negó con la cabeza en un vano intento de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Maldito seas, Roy Mustang.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward salió de la casa seguido de Alphonse. Habían quedado para hablar de nuevo con Agatha, quien les dijo que ese día les contaría todo lo que sabía sobre el extranjero, si ellos prometían ayudar al pueblo, aunque fuera, con los pagos. Ellos aceptaron el Intercambio Equivalente.

-¡¡¡Aquíííí!-escucharon que decía la voz alegre de la chica, y cuando se volvieron la encontraron tras ellos- ¡Konichi wa, chicos! ¡Venga, venid a mi casa y tomemos algo!

Cuando estaban dentro se fijaron que Agatha no estaba en mejor situación que las demás personas del pueblo, aunque no era una casa pequeña, estaba amueblada con cosas muy sutiles, nada de lujos. La joven les dio una taza de té a cada uno con diferencia que la de Ed tenía una galleta en forma de corazón al borde del platillo, Al se percató de cómo miraba la morena a su hermano y se preguntó que haría Roy si estuviese ahí. Agatha les contó, después de varias insinuaciones afectivas al rubio que un extranjero que estaba de paso se había curado una fractura con una extraña piedra roja, pero que tras eso la roca había explotado en mil pedazos quedando reducida a cenizas.

-...Entonces...-suspiró Edward, dejando la taza a un lado, dándose cuenta de que tanta ansía había sido inútil otra vez- Era...falsa...

-Lo siento, nii-san...-susurró Alphonse, sabiendo que Edward estaba más preocupado por devolverle su cuerpo que no por curar el suyo propio. El rubio negó con la cabeza para quitarle importancia, y después de mirar con desolación el contenido de la taza, se lo bebió.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Agatha.-le dijo a la muchacha, quien al verlo tan deprimido, se sintió mal.

-Quizá lo que dije no sirvió de mucho...Lo lamento.

-No, no. No pasa nada...Ahora nos toca devolverte el favor-sonrió a duras penas-. Vamos a ver al administrador del pueblo.

-Yo me voy al hotel-comentó Alphonse-. Quiero pedirle al recepcionista que esta noche suba leche...

-¡¡No digas tonterías, Al!-rugió su hermano, mirándolo con sumo odio, pero la armadura hizo caso omiso y desapareció por la puerta, dejando solos a Edward y Agatha, la cual la agarró del brazo para guiarlo hacia donde vivía el administrador.

Por su lado, Alphonse llegó al lugar cuando el timbre sonaba, y al cogerlo escuchó a Roy gritando '¡¡Ya era hora, enano de Metal, llevo media hora con el teléfono en la mano!'.

-... ¿Coronel?

-E...a... ¿Al? Perdona, te confundí con tu hermano...

-No pasa nada, Coronel. ¿Qué deseaba?-su propia mente dio un nombre, pero pensó que era peligroso tentar a la suerte y decirlo, por si el teléfono podía transmitir el fuego.

-Riza casi me mata a disparos para que llamase porque...-se calló al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de confesarle al chico-porque quería que me asegurase, otra vez-mintió, y remarcó- de cómo van los avances del reporte...

-Verá, sobre la piedra, resultó que era la falsa de nuevo-no esperó, ni recibió, ningún lo siento, pero tampoco es que esto le molestase, conocía al Coronel lo suficiente como para saber que él no decía ese tipo de cosas-. Sobre el pueblo, ahora nii-san está con Agatha...

-¿Agatha? ¡Ah, sí...!

-Ella lo iba a llevar a hablar con el administrador del lugar, espero que todo vaya bien...Y que mi hermano no haga de las suyas.

-¿Alguna cosa más, Alphonse?

-No...bueno...sí...Agatha parece tener un especial interés en nii-san, porque ha estado todo el tiempo arrimándose mucho a él, casi no lo dejaba respirar...Eso ha mi hermano no parecía importarle mucho, la verdad, pero...creo que ella quiere algo que él no sé si le dará, Coronel, ¿usted qué opina?- ¡el colmo! ¡Parecía como si Hawkeye y Elric hubieran conspirado para hablarle todo el rato sobre Edward y sus cosas (las que no tenían que ver con el ejército ni los encargos)

-¡¡No sé!-dijo, arqueando una ceja- Es la vida del enano, a mí ni me viene ni me va lo que haga con sus novias. Gracias por todo, Al.-y, seguidamente, colgó.

-¿Que tal fue, Coronel?-preguntó la mujer rubia, pasando 'disimuladamente' una mano por una de las pistolas.

-...Bien. Me entraron ganas de ir a hacer una visita a ese pueblo, Teniente Primera.

Por su lado, Edward y Agatha a penas llegaban a casa del Administrador, que contrastaba tanto con el pueblo como una sábana blanca en un campo lleno de flores de colores. Era grandiosa, elegante, y con cierto toque de haber gastado mucho dinero en ella que irritó a Edward, porque le recordó a cuando fue a la ciudad de la mina, donde tuvo que jugar sucio para que los aldeanos pudieran vivir en paz en su propio hogar. Agatha dijo un par de palabras malsonantes antes de guiarlo hasta la puerta y llamar con el nudillo de la mano en ella. Un hombre uniformado salió, y los miró por encima del hombro, sintiéndose verdaderamente importante.

-¿Qué queréis?-preguntó con voz ronca y áspera, no muy amable precisamente. Eso irritó todavía más a Edward.

-Hablar con el Administrador.-respondió, las manos en los bolsillos del sobretodo rojo.

El hombre rió ante tal petición, y fue a echarles a patadas de allí (literalmente), mas Edward mostró el reloj que colgaba de su cintura, dejándolo profundamente sorprendido, y dejándolos pasar.

Llevó a los dos hasta una gran puerta color rojo apagado, y entró, dejando que hicieran no mucho después ellos lo mismo. Vieron a un hombre tras una gran mesa de despacho, jugueteando con sus dedos, de pie al lado de una butaca del mismo color que la puerta. Sus dedos eran grandes y grasosos, bastante desagradables, y su cabeza era redonda y calva cual bola de billar. Al verlo Agatha sintió ganas de tirársele encima y estrangularlo, tal y como percibió Edward, quien se mostraba impasible ante el individuo. Este se mostró gentil y amable, como hacían todos los de su calaña, claro, pensó el rubio, sentándose en una de las sillas antes de que nadie le diera permiso. La castaña lo imitó, no tan pancha como él.

-Y…dígame-escuchó la voz arrogante escondida entre gracia para que no se notase lo bien que vivía el hombre- ¿qué lo trae por aquí?-Edward miró el brazo del asiento, prestando poca atención al hombre.

-Al parecer-dijo al fin, cuando las otras dos personas creían que ya no diría nada-, las gentes del pueblo se están quejando bastante de la administración, la cual usted lleva, y me han encargado la situación. ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa, Administrador?-sonrió, alzando esta vez sí, el rostro.

Al final Acero logró su cometido y le hizo firmar al hombre un documento que reportaría al Fuher donde se planteaba la disminución de los impuestos del pueblo y el aumento de la importación y exportación de comida y materiales.

Agatha y Edward salieron de allí papel en mano, el rubio pensando que ya podía volver a Central porque no tenía nada más que hacer allí, pero cuando volvió al hotel donde se alojaba junto con Alphonse, se encontró con la guardia apostada en él, por lo que se acercó a preguntar qué ocurría.

-¿Es usted el Alquimista Edward Elric?

-Sí, soy yo-se puso rígido al escuchar su nombre, más que cuando los vio allí- ¿quién y por qué lo pregunta?

-Soy…-fue a decir el mismo que le había preguntado, pero entonces alguien apareció por la puerta, seguido por Alphonse, y Edward estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la sorpresa.

Lo miró con los ojos abiertos como dos platos, y lo señaló con un dedo, la mandíbula colgada.

-Buenas, Acero, buen día el de hoy, ¿no? Fue un record llegar hasta aquí en tan solo dos horas…-'hice al maquinista acelerar todo lo que le fue posible', omitió decir.

-Eres peor que los mosquitos ¿sabes? Fastidias y Fastidias hasta mas no poder-espetó el rubio cruzándose de brazos-No sé quien te mandó a...-se interrumpió al sentir el frío cañón de la automática de Riza aunque lo que lo detuvo realmente fue el extraño brillo que adquirieron los ojos negros que lo miraban. No pudo evitar escrutarlos, observarlos, detallarlos pero...mas que todo ¿Desearlos?

Roy arqueó una ceja al tiempo que Edward le rehuía la mirada para sacar de su mente esos pensamientos absurdos que no lo llevarían a ninguna parte, maldito Roy Mustang, siempre lo hacía sentir inferior, como una mosca junto a un gran árbol viejo lleno de experiencia. Luego dejó caer una mano en el hombro del guardia que tenía junto a él y con la cabeza le indicó la puerta a Riza antes de encaminarse hacía ella. La teniente primera soltó un resoplido.

-Eres un completo idiota, Ed. Siento mis palabras-dijo bajando el arma y enfundándola-Nos vemos Al-añadió siguiendo a Roy.

Edward se quedó allí plantado, luego parpadeó varias veces muy seguidas y se volvió hacia Agatha.

-Ed, me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por todo, luego nos vemos.-dijo, mirando el reloj de mano en la muñeca de un aldeano que pasaba por su lado, se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla, triste por tener que dejarlo. Poco después, lo único que se veía de ella era su cabellera flotando al aire mientras corría entre la multitud. El joven rubio se rascó la cabeza, y luego pensó qué podía hacer en un pueblo desconocido, sin nadie con quien hablar.

Estaba claro. Ir a un bar y pedir cualquier cosa que NO fuera leche.

Encontró uno a pocas calles del hotel, Al se había rehusado a ir con él, dijo que estaba enfadado por la manera en que había tratado a Roy, pero si siempre lo trataba igual, maldita sea...no lo entendía, tal vez tanto tiempo encerrado en esa cosa lo ha afectado pensó. El guardia, con un traje de gala negro sobre una camisa blanca no lo dejó pasar por ser menor de edad, claro que con su reloj plateado y un poco de dinero todo se puede.

Apenas entró varias personas se voltearon a verlo, algunos borrachos contra las paredes dormitaban mientras las meseras limpiaban los charcos de vómito. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un martín suave, el cantinero lo miró y sin darle mucha importancia se lo dio, justo cuando rozó el vaso con los dedos unas risas llegaron desde el fondo del lugar.

Reconoció una de ellas casi al instante, y se giró como movido por un resorte. Allí estaba él, Roy Mustang, con su traje de militar aunque sin la parte de arriba, con una camisa blanca medio desabrochada, y en su regazo, sentada descaradamente y como si fueran los dueños del lugar y allí no hubiera nadie más, se encontraba una chica de largo cabello negro rizado y ojos pequeños y verdes como los de una víbora a punto de acabar con su presa. Años atrás esto no le habría importado, pero entonces se le hizo una especie de nudo en la garganta que ni un martín más fuerte del que había pedido habría podido deshacer. Se preguntó de nuevo por qué se sentía así, ¡era algo absurdo! Y también se cuestionó la razón de que se le hiciera tan difícil asimilar que para Roy había sido su manera de tratarlo algo tan poco significativo en su vida, que ya estaba en los brazos de una mujer.

Apretó el vaso de licor con su mano humana y como un acto reflejo se lo lanzó al general girando tan bruscamente en la silla que quedó de pie en el suelo, no entendió el porqué de su mano sangrante, aunque cuando volteó la mirada, para escapar a los ojos de la gente del bar, se fijó en el montón de vidriecillos que habían en la tabla, las gotas de sangre caían en el suelo lentamente y se sintió estúpido de repente, aún mas cuando el Coronel clavó sus ojos negros en él.

-¿Acero?

-Maldito seas...-susurró antes de tomar su sobretodo rojo, lo había dejado sobre la silla momentos antes de sentarse, y salió a paso lento del lugar.

Roy se disculpó rápidamente con la mujer, o quizá ni lo hizo, y siguió al joven a la calle. Fuera, este caminaba calle arriba sin aumentar o disminuir su velocidad, pensando en sus propios asuntos. Corrió hacia él y cuando le dio alcance lo hico voltear de mala manera.

-Suélteme.-le dijo con voz neutra Edward, con el rostro alzado, desafiando a sus ojos para que obedecieran. El adulto se quedó sin habla durante unos instantes, y cuando la recuperó tartamudeó un poco antes de decir algo coherente.

-¿Por qué te has puesto así, Acero? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-Na… ¡Nada!

-¡Que me digas que te ocurre!-le exigió apretando mas su brazo, Edward cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para luego forcejear inútilmente con el coronel.

-¡QUE MAS TE DA!-le gritó el rubio.

-¡QUE ME DIGAS!-exclamó Roy-Es una orden...-añadió suavizando la voz y dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquiera, lo que no sabía era que al chico que tenía frente a él lo hacía trozos mas pequeños a cualquier otra persona.

-¡¿Está seguro de que quiere saberlo!

-¡¡Ya te dije que sí!

-¡Pues que no puedo con usted!-se liberó, al fin- ¡Siempre está metiéndose conmigo, y me encantaría saber por qué!

-Eso tiene…una fácil respuesta…-suspiró Roy, preparándose para lo que iba a decir- Es porque yo…

-¡¡No, ahora que he comenzado después de que fue tan exigente, déjeme acabar!-gritó a pleno pulmón, en medio de la calle, permitiéndole a todo el mundo enterarse de su pequeña discusión- ¡¡Está a sol y a sombra sobre mí, controlándome como si esperara el mínimo fallo para recriminármelo y echármelo en cara! ¡Ya sé que no soy perfecto, que sólo soy un humano que no sabe hacer nada más que alquimia, pero no entiendo su obsesión por mi trabajo!

-Acero…

-¡Espere callado, no he acabado! ¡También quería decirle que es un pesado mandón que…

-Ed, si me pongo tan pesado contigo es porque te quiero.

-…sólo hace que ligar y… -se calló-¿Qué?- los ojos de Roy estaban posados sobre él como nunca antes, lo tenía firmemente cogido de los hombros, y sin darse cuenta sus rostros se habían acercado tanto que ni el aire podía pasar por entre ellos.

-Lo que has oído. T-e q-u-i-e-r-o.-deletreó, ampliando su sonrisa, sintiendo la respiración del joven en su cara, escuchando cada latido acelerado de su corazón.

-De…Déjese de bromas…¡¡Y le dije que soltara!

El Coronel al fin lo liberó, esperando alguna respuesta (ojalá positiva) por parte de Edward, pero este en vez de decirle un yo también te quiero o un te odio, se apartó unos pasos de él.

-No podía creerme que fuese a caer tan bajo como para inventarse esa clase de sandeces…

-No son…

-¡¡No quiero escuchar nada más!¡Vuelve con esa tipa y manoséala hasta hartarte!- gritó por última vez, tuteándolo, antes de salir corriendo para alejarse de él, con el corazón desbocado. Era tan fuerte el ruido, que le traspasaba las orejas, y eso lo irritaba pues era su propia emoción lo que lo provocaba. Llegó al hotel y sin saludar a ningún militar, ni a su hermano a quien encontró dentro de su habitación, se tiró sobre la cama y hundió el rostro en la almohada para ahogar los gritos de frustración. Alphonse pensó en acercarse a él y preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero después optó por otra opción y salió a la calle, en busca de la Teniente Primera para preguntarle si su hermano y Roy se habían visto después de su discusión.

Roy paseaba por las ciudades de Central sin rumbo fijo, vagando, siguiendo sus pasos, que parecían flotar sobre el asfalto. Se sentía extraño y absurdo. Sobretodo absurdo. No entendía por qué había dicho aquello...¡Oh, sí, sí lo entendía, por supuesto! ¡¡Pero no quería aceptarlo, era demasiado raro, y encima se lo había dicho a Acero! Y él...él lo odiaba...Con toda su alma...

-Mierda...-musitó, deteniéndose en una calle sin darse cuenta de que era donde estaba el administrador escondido, por eso al principio, cuando escuchó voces siseantes salir desde la ventana quiso marcharse, pero al mover un pie y darse cuenta de lo que decían, decidió quedarse.

-Ese estúpido Alquimista se ha tragado todo, Ben...- ¿alquimista? ¿Edward?

-Quizá de tan enano, no le circulaba bien la sangre y por eso se lo tragó todo tan fácil.-dijo otra voz, irónica. Ya no había duda, hablaban de Edward. ¿Qué otro alquimista enano había si no él?

-Pero cuéntame, cuéntame, no te lo reserves ¿Como lo has hecho?-preguntó la voz perteneciente al acompañante del administrador, se escuchó la risa frívola del hombre mientras daba golpes con sus asquerosas manos a la mesa de madera que tenía frente a él.

-Bueno, creo que su problema de altitud no lo dejó ver el papel en el que firmé, dejé un nombre Falso-explicó-, él enano lo tomó y salió a toda prisa del despacho, no he podido dejar de reírme desde entonces.

-A Acero el único que tiene derecho a llamarlo enano soy yo...-susurró Roy alejándose de la ventana y fue, no muy a su pesar, en busca de Ed.

'Podría haber entrado yo y haberle partido la cara, o mejor aún, habérsela chamuscado' pensó mientras caminaba', pero seguro que si ayuda a Ed, estará muy agradecido conmigo.' y así, feliz de la vida, el adulto llegó al hotel y fue cual huracán hacia el cuarto del rubio. No llamó ni si quiera a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. Se encontró con que el chico encima de la cama, y cuando se acercó a él para contarle lo que había escuchado, se fijó en que sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados, y en lo fuerte que se abrazaba a la almohada. Lo había visto otras veces dormir, pero era la primera en la que lo hacía de manera tan a lo autodefensa, en vez de despreocupadamente como solía hacerlo. Sabía también que le asaltaban constantemente pesadillas sobre lo ocurrido con su madre, Trisha, y Alphonse ¿Estaría soñando con eso en aquel momento?

Agachó la cabeza hacia el rostro del joven, quedando tan cerca que tenía miedo de despertarlo con la respiración, mas no pudo apartarse pues las fuerzas no le respondían, y le impulsaban a acercarse más y más...Su mano se movió sola cuando rozó con la yema de los dedos los labios del rubio, y casi no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba besando. Cuando se separó de él, se rozaron sus propios labios y sonrió.

-...Tú, Coronel...-escuchó que decía, y lo vio sorprendido hasta darse cuenta de que continuaba soñando... ¿con él?-...Coronel...Baka

-Enano de...-se calló al ver como el rubio se movía desabrazándose un tanto de su almohada, Roy dio un respingo y decidió salir de la habitación, en la mañana sería otro día, justo cuando cerró la puerta lo atacó un sueño extenuante y el sofá de la pequeña sala lo tentó tanto que casi inconscientemente se acostó en él y cayó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente no se habría despertado de no ser por unos gritos histéricos que le taladraron los oídos. Abrió un ojo pesadamente, y luego el otro, encontrándose con dos de color dorado que conocía a la perfección y que adoraba.

-Buenos días, Acero.-dijo en un largo bostezo.

-¿Qué demonios...Qué demonios haces aquí?-Espetó. No sabía por que un terrible dolor le invadió el alma al ver los ojos negros de Roy, se sintió engañado, ultrajado y una sensación de desencanto se formó en su interior, el recuerdo de la noche pasada...cuando el Coronel le había dicho que le quería se le hizo tan bajo que jugase así con los sentimientos de alguien, ¿Sentimientos?

-Sólo vine a decirte algo y como dormías...me estiré yo también- sintió como si fuese ahora el beso que le había dado mientras dormía, y le costó mucho disimular la sonrisa de deseo que pedía más-. Es algo importante.-añadió antes de que el otro pudiera decir nada.

-No voy a creer NADA de lo que me cuentes a partir de ahora.- Edward le dio la espalda directo hacia el baño. Roy se quedó allí sentado, sabía que ir a buscarlo no serviría de nada, así que decidió esperar a que saliera de la ducha allí sentado. Minutos después, al escuchar el ruido del agua, no pudo evitar deshacer esos pensamientos y entrar en el cuartito él también, al fin y al cabo era un hombre y los impulsos mayores a su voluntad.

En la ducha, el rubio escuchó el chirriar de la puerta al abrir y luego el sonido de la cama cuando se resistía al peso de alguien. Se preguntó si sería su hermano pero recordó que éste había salido muy temprano con Agatha a hacer unas compras y...si no era Al...Tragó saliva, Roy. Agarró una toalla y se la enrolló en la cintura sin tan siquiera secarse abrió la puerta corrediza de golpe.

-¡¡TU, PERVERTIDO! ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-le gritó al hombre estupefacto que veía resbalar las gotas de agua por el cuerpo del rubio.

-Nada, me quiero duchar y sólo esperaba a que salieses, Acero.-dijo, intentando mostrarse impasible a pesar del creciente deseo carnal que sentía. Quizá haber entrado ahí no había sido tan buena idea como le había parecido al principio.

-Sal. Y sal ahora mismo, pervertido, más que pervertido...

-No, mejor me espero a que acabes, me quiero duchar también, ya te lo dije. Hasta pedí ropa a los militares que traje conmigo, ¿Ves?-dijo, mostrándole el montón de tela azul que era su uniforme militar, descansando a su lado.

Edward gruñó y le lanzó una lámpara que descansaba en la mesita de noche de la habitación. Roy la esquivó con facilidad y, como si fuera un animal rastrero, se deslizó hasta quedar a solo centímetros de Acero, lo pegó a la pared y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Sabes? Te ves mas enano de cerca-sonrió.

-¡¿Que demonios te he hecho!-exclamó el rubio empujándolo, consiguiendo apartar al coronel de él-Me tienes cansado, Mustang-añadió antes de salir cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, aturdido, pensando que todo lo hacía mal y que debía controlar más y mejor sus malditos impulsos.

Edward corrió a cambiarse y salió todavía mojado, secándose con la alquimia, del hotel. No se recogió la coleta de lo alterado que iba, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ir a buscar a Agatha para hablar con quien fuera, preguntándose si Alphonse estaría con ella ya que no lo había visto. Llegó a la casa de la castaña y desde afuera la llamó a gritos.

La chica salió al momento, seguida de Alphonse.

-¡Nii-san!-exclamó este, acercándose a él más rápido- Pensé que estarías hablando con el Coronel...

-¿Por qué debía estar hablando con ese...ese...Baka perve...?-se acalló a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir, y se sonrojó hasta los cimientos mientras comprobaba que ninguno de los otros dos adivinaba o intuya el final de la frase.

-Veo que tus relaciones con él no mejoran, Nii-san.-dijo, apenada, la armadura. Agatha los miró a ambos arbitrariamente durante un rato, deteniendo al fin la mirada en Edward cuando escuchó a su estómago rugir de mala manera.

-De buena mañana y ya estás así. ¿No comiste, Ed?-preguntó, sonriendo. El rubio negó con la cabeza y la chica se arremangó los brazos de la camisa- Pues déjame que te prepare algo. Por cierto, el cabello suelto te queda bastante bien también.-y desapareció dentro de su casa, dejando la puerta abierta por si ellos querían entrar también.

El Coronel entró a la oficina que tenían los militares en el pueblo y no se extrañó de ver a Riza sentada en su silla correspondiente arreglando los papeles recién llegados de Central.

-Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó la rubia sin mirarlo. El moreno se sorprendió ante la perspicacia de la mujer.

-Ese maldito enano...-fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-¿Qué ocurrió esta vez, Coronel?-preguntó con media sonrisa la mujer rubia, dejando lo que estaba haciendo de lado. Por una vez que prestase más atención a él en vez de a sus papeles, no iba a ocurrir nada.

-¡Que me odia, eso ocurre! ¡¡Y cada vez me doy más perfecta cuenta de que yo me estoy muriendo por cada uno de sus huesos!

-Me preguntaba cuando lo admitiría-repuso La teniente primera sin desaparecer su sonrisa. Roy la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego una sonrisa dulce invadió su rostro.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Si, uno no puede tapar el sol con un dedo por más que se quiera, Coronel.

-Cuanto me duele...que todos se sientan bañados por esos rayos de sol y sea la sombra de mi dedo la que no deje que el que yo deseo sea iluminado por ellos esté a oscuras.

-Entonces, vaya a buscarlo, sea valiente. Quedarse con los brazos cruzados después de una decepción, no es típico de usted.-lo apremió, haciéndolo levantar. El hombre se quedó pasmado unos instantes, y después sonriendo se lo agradeció y salió en busca del rubio.

Encontró a Edward, y se abalanzó literalmente sobre él, las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Créeme.-fue lo primero que le dijo.

-Váyale con sus babosadas a la prostitu...-Cerró la boca de golpe al sentir el dedo índice del moreno sobre sus labios, la sangre comenzaba a amontonarse en sus mejillas y su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

-No vengo a hablarte de lo que te dije esa noche-repuso Roy adivinando lo que el rubio diría-Lo que vengo a decirte no es nada bueno, ni hermoso al contrario Acerito, permíteme informarte que el administrador te engañó.

-¡Te dije que NO te CREO!-vociferó, empujándolo para separarlo de sí, aunque no lo consiguió al primer golpe (podría haberlo hecho, si hubiese puesto más fuerza en el golpe- ¡Vete, déjame en paz!

-¿Pero por qué no quieres creerme?

-¡¡¡PORQUE TÚ SIEMPRE JUEGAS CONMIGO!

-Ya, se acabó, me cansé, no le rogué en mi vida a nadie y no serás tu quien cambie eso...por mucho que pueda llegar a quererte, has lo que se te venga en gana, lárgate del pueblo si es lo que quieres, solo te ordeno que entregues el informe a tiempo, nos vemos en Central, Acero-le espetó con el dolor de su alma antes de darse la vuelta, ¿Quien era Edward Elric para hacerlo sentir tan miserable? ¿Por qué lo hacía querer desaparecer su rechazo? Si solo era un enano arrogante, idiota, imbécil, testarudo y demás pero, esas eran las cosas que le encantaban de él, que lo hacían desearlo y extrañarlo. Bufido

-¡¡TU A MI NO ME ORDENAS NADA! ¿¡ESCUCHASTE?-gritó Edward dando una patada en el suelo con su automail haciendo que en el cemento quedase marcada su huella. Roy alzó la mano con el pulgar levantado y siguió su camino a lo que Acero soltó un bufido-¡¡TE ODIO ROY MUSTANG!

-¡¡Yo también Edward Elric!

Ambos sintieron como las pequeñas partes de lo que les daba vida caían completamente disueltas. Edward quiso pedirle que se quedara, pero fue durante una fracción de segundo, justo el tiempo en que tardó en darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos. Chasqueó la lengua, dio media vuelta, y se dirigió al hotel, intentando poner en orden, por prioridades, sus pensamientos, porque si no lo único que aparecía era la voz del Coronel diciéndole 'Por mucho que pueda llegar a quererte...'

Mientras caminaba, se preguntó si de verdad era mentira lo que el Coronel le contaba porque... ¿qué ganaba él con eso?

-Molestarme, claro...-murmuró entre dientes. Pero... ¿para qué iba a molestarlo con eso? ¿Y si...era verdad?-Por ir a comprobarlo.-suspiró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, directo a la casa del administrador para asegurarse de la autenticidad del documento-De verdad...que no sé por qué hago esto.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, el mismo hombre que los había recibido a Agatha y a él estaba en posición firme junto a la manilla dorada. El guardia lo miró de reojo y antes de que dijese nada abrió la puerta para dejarle pasar. Cuando su pie tocó el interior el radio del guardaespaldas chirrió y la voz del administrador se escuchó dando unas indicaciones que El alquimista no pudo descifrar, no porque fueran difíciles, sino, porque el sonido estaba muy distorsionado.

El hombre se detuvo junto a Ed y le susurró un 'por aquí'.

Lo llevó hasta una sala extremadamente lujosa con lámparas colgantes que producían destellos en las paredes por los cristales que tendían de ellas al ser traspasados por la luz intensa de los bombillos.

-Buenas tardes, señor Elric-El administrador era quien hablaba, mirándolo desde el lado opuesto de la sala. Edward arqueó una ceja confundido y fue a acercarse a él, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, no...Quédese ahí, Elric.

-¿Por qué debería hacerle caso?- ¡lo que le faltaba! ¡Estaba él para jueguecitos!

-Porque ha llegado su hora...Ya sabe, es un poco pesado y eso...A parte de verdaderamente ingenuo.

El viejo desenfundó una .45 de esas que de un solo disparo son capaces de destruir por completo el abdomen de una persona, hasta llegar al punto de dividirlo a la mitad, su bala tenía un diseño único que al tener contacto con la sangre explotaba dentro del cuerpo y hacía saltar en pedazos a la víctima, no había manera de quedar vivo tras un disparo de esa arma.

-¿Dime niño, te gustan jugar con las vidas de los demás, eh?-preguntó apuntándole la cabeza con la .45.

-Y a usted le gusta recibir patadas en el culo, ¿no?-hasta en los momentos más críticos, Edward sabía sacar su lado engreído. Estaba claro que no se iba a dejar aplacar por nadie en esa vida, y mucho menos por un tipejo como ese.

Roy estaba a punto de subir al tren, cuando un militar se le acercó corriendo a toda prisa, gritando '¡Coronel, Coronel, espereeee!'. Se detuvo con un pie dentro y el otro fuera, y se volvió a verlo.

El hombre se detuvo con la respiración agitada y las manos en las rodillas para recobrar el aliento, Roy carraspeó al no ser saludado como se debe por el cadete. El joven de cabello castaño quedó recto de un golpe con la mano derecha al nivel de la frente, Mustang lo imitó.

-Descanse-ordenó al bajar la mano-Y ahora dígame ¿Por qué me detiene?-agregó quitándose el sobretodo marrón doblándolo en su brazo.

-Es que Señor, es El alquimista de Acero Señor, está en una emboscada, el administrador planea matarlo en...¡Dios, ya debe estar en casa de ese hom...!-El moreno le lanzó la chamarra a la cara y pasándole por el lado como una bala de la pistola que amenazaba al rubio corrió a la mansión del controlador del pueblo.

Un disparo rozó zumbante rasgando uno de los brazos del mueble tras el que Acero se protegía, la pequeña bala metálica quedó incrustada en la pared para después de unos segundos explotar con una fuerza atronadora dejando un inmenso hueco en el muro mientras los restos de bloque caían esparcidos por el suelo.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!-Musitó Edward levantándose para correr tras el estante de madera que descasaba junto al sofá mas grande, pero justo antes de que llegara una de las municiones pasó rozándole el antebrazo justo cuando las gotas de sangre se pegaron en la bala esta explotó en pleno vuelo hacía la puerta.

De nuevo maldijo, y preparó una pared para protegerse. Dos disparos más, pero esta vez no fueron hacia él, sino encima de él. Cuando levantó la cabeza, estuvo a tiempo de ver el techo cayéndoselo encima y dio una voltereta hacia el lado, esquivando las grandes piedras. Momentos después, donde había estado hacía nada, había un montón de rocas que lo hubieran aplastado al instante.

-Maldito cabrón- transmutó su brazo en una cuchilla afilada y se lanzó sobre él, esquivando otro disparo como si lo hubiese visto antes de que saliera del arma. Al segundo, se escabulló hacia abajo y subió el brazo, pasándolo tan cerca de la cara del administrador que la sangre lo salpicó.

-Fallaste.-se burló él, saltando hacia un lado.

-Se equivoca-sonrió burlón-. La verdad es que sólo quería asustarlo.

-¡Entonces has algo por tu vida, enano alquimista!-exclamó el hombre apuntando a un sonriente Edward justo en medio de la frente, el rubio se cruzó de brazos y lo incitó a que disparase, el administrador afinó el arma y apretó el gatillo. Lo único que salió del arma fue un líquido plateado que se corrió por la boquilla hasta llegar a la empuñadura para caer en la mano del administrador-¿¡Que le has hecho a mi Calibre .45?

-Solo he alterado del metal de sus balas, ha pasado de ser hierro a mercurio-sonrió Ed. El hombre lanzó el arma al suelo y de sus zapatos sacó una pequeña navaja portátil-¿No te cansas nunca?-añadió Ed soltando un resoplido. El hombre se lanzó sobre él, quien interpuso el brazo haciendo que el filo de la navaja quedase enganchado en su miembro de acero. Entornó los ojos y flexionó el brazo, haciendo que se rompiera. Después le pateó la entrepierna al hombre, quien cayó redondo al suelo de puro dolor.

En ese preciso momento entró un alterado Roy, la frente perlada de sudor. Edward lo miró sorprendido, y después arqueó una ceja.

-Supongo-dijo, apartando de nuevo su mirada dorada-, que tenía razón.

-¡Eso no importa ahora!-gritó el hombre, acercándose a él. Agarró su cara entre ambas manos, y más que nunca Edward pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos- Dime que estás bien, sólo eso me importa.-las palabras del hombre hicieron que las mejillas del rubio adquiriesen el color del tomate.

-Yo...er…sí...esto...siento haberle preocupado pero...-apartó las manos del moreno- No se me acerque tanto, por favor.

-Sí, sí, claro-recordó que él estaba enfadado con Edward; si estaba todo solucionado, no tenía por qué preocuparse más-. Enano incrédulo...-murmuró para que él lo escuchase.

-¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO QUE SU CEREBRO SE LO PUEDEN COMER LAS HORMIGAS DE UN MORDISCO Y POR ESO NO ENTIENDE NADA?-Gritó Acero parándose frente al Coronel para empujarlo. Roy le agarró las manos justo antes de que hicieran contacto con su cuerpo.

-¿Por que no te callas de una buena vez? y sí, a eso de las hormigas me refería-dijo apartándolo con brusquedad sin pretenderlo se acercó a la puerta de madera y la abrió para darle paso a los militares que arrestarían al administrador.

Mientras caminaba al exterior, y cuando llegó fuera, Edward seguía gritándole que dejase de meterse con él cada vez que abría la boca. Quince minutos después, el hombre se paró en seco y se volvió hacia él. Alphonse y Riza llegaban corriendo (habían ido a la casa del administrador y después a buscarlos).

-¡¡No entiendo por qué siempre te metes conmigo, de verdad!-gruñó el joven rubio, cruzándose de brazos. Roy se acercó un poco a él.

-Ya te lo...

-¡Siempre enano, enano, enano, enano...!

-Dije...-un poco más cerca.

-¡Ya sé que me equivoqué al desconfiar de usted pero eso no le da ningún derecho a...!

-¡¡Oh, cállate ya!-mucho más cerca. Tanto como para agarrarlo de los hombros, atraerlo hacia él, y juntar sus labios, haciendo que su lengua buscase la de Edward. Cuando lo soltó, al principio este no supo cómo reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, se echó hacia atrás señalándolo con el dedo.

-Usted...usted...usted...ha...usted...

-Era una prueba de mis sentimientos.-sonrió seductor, los dedos entre el cabello oscuro.

El coronel se dio la vuelta y al pasar junto a Riza dejó caer una mano en su hombro para que lo siguiera, la mujer le sonrió a Edward y se fue tras el moreno. Ed, ya cuando Roy estaba lo bastante lejos se pasó la mano por los labios y la imagen del beso le pasó como un rayo por la mente haciéndolo estremecer. Al se le acercó.

-¡Así que te corresponde!-dijo emocionado dando saltitos alrededor de Acero. El cual se limitó a sonreír.

-Que desvergonzado, me besa y escapa como una rata-repuso caminando hacia el hotel.

Caída la noche, Edward descansaba en un banco del parque de la ciudad. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, la boca semi abierta, los ojos clavados en el cielo estrellado (poco, cada vez más). Suspiró.

-¿Y ahora...qué puedo hacer?

Pero la respuesta llegó en cuanto abrió y cerró sus ojos, al bajar la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con la figura encorbada del Coronel Roy Mustang, se tapaba los ojos con las manos mientras apoyaba las mismas en sus rodillas y sus cabellos jugueteaban con sus dedos movidos por el viento. Acero se levantó de golpe y mas corriendo que caminando se le acercó.

-¡¡Coronel Roy Mustang!-le gritó, haciendo que levantara el rostro sorprendido. Edward no pudo evitar contemplarlo maravillado por su belleza salvaje, más en aquellos momentos, despeinado y con la camisa azul mal abrochada.

-Acero...-musitó el hombre.

-¡Coronel, yo...!-antes de acabar la frase, se inclinó sobre él (aunque no hizo falta que lo hiciera mucho) y lo besó suavemente. Se separó unos centímetros, sonriendo- ¡...he decidido que también debía darle mi prueba!

-...Elric...-abrió los ojos al principio, incapaz de creerlo, se pellizcó disimuladamente y todo para asegurarse de que no era un sueño, y al notar el dolor, sonrió- Edward.-rectificó.

En ese momento, sintieron que alguien jalaba de la mano de Edward y lo alejaba del adulto. Cuando se fijaron en quién era, ambos se sorprendieron mucho.

-¿Agatha?-le preguntó el rubio.

-Ed, tengo que hablar contigo seriamente, ¿le importa, coronel?

-No...Por supuesto que no...-mintió el aludido, apretando con tan fuerza el banco con las manos que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Sabía a la perfección lo que aquella niña quería decirle al chico.

Los dos jóvenes se alejaron, distancia prudencial, y cogiendo aire, la castaña apoyó ambas manos en el pecho, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-¡¡Me gustas mucho, Ed! ¡Quiero salir contigo!-¿qué? pero... ¿qué pasaba, era la semana de declarársele o sólo se lo parecía a él?

-Yo...esto...Agatha...verás...-miró hacia todos lados. Podía ser un as con la alquimia, pero con el corazón era un bebé. Miró desesperado a Roy, que decidió levantarse e ir a ayudarlo.

-Coronel, quiero hablar a solas, por fav...

-Es que verás, Agatha-sonrió, agarrando a Ed de los hombros y poniéndose a su altura, dejando la cabeza encima del hombro derecho-, él ya está comprometido con alguien, ¿no te enteraste?

-Eh...qué...no... Yo... ¿a quién?

-Ah, a una persona genial excepcional, a la que todo el mundo adora... ¿seguro que no lo adivinas?

-No...Lo siento...-se sonrojó, pero en vez de llorar o alguna cosa semejante como ellos esperaban, sonrió- Siento haberte hecho pasar este mal trago, y seguro que vosotros dos seréis muy felices. Seguro que ella es perfecta para ti... ¡Mañana nos vemos!-y a toda prisa, desapareció por donde había llegado, despidiéndose con la mano.

-Me trató de chica...

-Y yo te voy a tratar de estúpido engreído... ¿Y qué es eso de comprometidos, eh,...Roy?

-Oooh...el enano aprendió que debe llamarme por el nombre a partir de ahora...aunque sólo fuera del trabajo, pro supuesto.

-Claro, pero si fuera una de tus 'noviecitas' te tendría que llamar 'amorcito' en el trabajo para pavonearte ¿verdad?-repuso el alquimista de Acero cruzándose de brazos y volviendo la cabeza a la izquierda, Roy soltó una carcajada que hizo que los ojos dorados que adoraba se plantaran en él otra vez.

-Por cierto, todavía no lo dijiste...

-No me obligues a ello...

-Quiero escucharlo...

-Baka...

-Sí, pero dime lo que sientes por este baka...

-...Buenooo, buenooo...Yo...Aishiterazu, Roy.

-Justo eso quería escuchar-sonrió el moreno agarrando el mentón de Acero acercándose hasta poder sentir su aliento-Te amo Edward-le susurró rompiendo el espacio entre ellos para juntar sus labios con los del rubio.

-Y…yo…a ti…Roy-respondió entre besos, a ambos les faltaba la respiración pero eso era lo de menos-¿Qué hora es?-le preguntó Ed cuando se separaron.  
-Casi es media noche…  
-¿¡Qué?

-¿Qué pasa, Al no te deja salir hasta tarde enanín?-Sonrió de medio lado demasiado atractivo, demasiado encantador para los instintos de Acero.  
-Ya me tienes, así que deja de llamarme larva en crecimiento-dijo el mayor de los Elric dándole un pequeño beso en los labios como despedida y corrió calle arriba hasta el hotel.

-Esto no debe ser cierto-murmuró dejándose caer con una sonrisa en la banca de cemento en la que había estado sentado.

Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación a duras penas estuvo a punto de convertir la llave en cenizas por que ésta no quería entrar en la cerradura, su mano temblaba mucho para que ubicase la ranura. Al lo esperaba sentado en el sofá en el que Roy había dormido la noche anterior, la armadura clavó sus ojos vacíos en él.

-Vayamos a dormir-lo esquivó Ed pasando por su lado.  
-¿No tienes nada que contarme?  
-Además de que la vida puede dar giros inesperados no creo poder contarte mucho-dijo acostándose en la cama tapada por las sábanas blancas y tras cerrar los ojos con un suspiro se quedó profundamente dormido saboreando en sueños el dulce sabor de los labios de su amante.


End file.
